Parallels
by Cybra
Summary: A flock of EVO'd peacocks is added to the Petting Zoo, and Holiday can't help but get deja vu from watching two of them.


Parallels

By Cybra

**A/N:** Credit for the original idea goes to deserthaze of Deviantart. I just sort of ran with it.

**Disclaimer:** _Generator Rex_ belongs to Man of Action.

Holiday gasped in amazement at the flock of beautiful birds being released into the Petting Zoo. Were it not for their unusually large size, Providence's lead scientist would've bet money that their former owner wouldn't have given the peacocks up so freely. The males' feathers shone like well-polished gemstones. Even the peahens—ordinarily such bland birds—were just as exquisite as their male counterparts, their feathers seeming to have been made from fine-spun silver.

The males immediately started strutting about, fanning exquisite tails to try and attract the females' attention. One in particular seemed to have caught all their eyes: a fine-looking peahen with a patch of gold on her head. She seemed amused by the attention she was receiving, preening her feathers and walking confidently amongst the flock. The name "Queenie" popped into Holiday's mind, and she smiled at the appropriateness of it.

It was clear that Queenie could have her pick of any one of the males; they all wanted her attentions.

Holiday's eyes slid to the edge of the group, her eyebrows lifting towards the ceiling.

She was wrong, apparently: Not _all_ of the males were trying to grab Queenie's attention. One peacock stood a little ways from the flock, his tail still neatly folded. Unlike most of the others whose plumage was a fine blue-green, this lone peacock had purely green feathers. He scratched at the ground, paying not a whit of attention to _any_ of the peahens.

Holiday tilted her head to one side, frowning. What an odd bird.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one to notice that particular bird's behavior. Queenie walked over to the peacock and flapped her wings, bobbing her head to inspect the mostly-green male. She gave a squawk before bringing her beak close to his tail feathers.

He moved aside, keeping his tail folded. He scratched at the ground again and gave a squawk of his own, one that Holiday imagined was filled with irritation. However, when Queenie continued to follow him, he leaped up onto a low-hanging branch, his long tail brushing the ground though it didn't open.

Queenie stood under the tree branch looking up at the green peacock for several more minutes before ruffling her feathers and stalking off.

Holiday felt a twinge of sympathy for the peahen, knowing what it was like to deal with an uncooperative male.

Then she realized she was sympathizing with a _bird_ and immediately went back to work.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Holiday huffed as she crossed her arms and glared out at the Petting Zoo. It wasn't that the EVOs contained there had given her problems. No, it was one of the men who'd helped collect them that had gotten under her skin. Specifically, a certain ninja dressed in green.<p>

Honestly, Six was going to drive her to drink.

She saw Queenie fluttering about, clearly agitated. The peahen was squawking and flapping her wings…and looking directly up at her.

Queenie had proven to be remarkably intelligent. She almost seemed capable of problem solving. To be honest, it wouldn't have surprised Holiday that much. After all, Bobo was a prime example of an animal getting an intelligence boost from the EVO process.

Holiday looked around to see what had riled up the peahen so. She noticed the green peacock trying to blend in with his surroundings, head low to protect something. The scientist narrowed her eyes before realizing that blood was dripping down his leg.

After a few grunts brought the peacock to her lab, she wrapped up the wound on his leg. The poor thing looked like he'd been stabbed by something sharp. Probably one of the other Petting Zoo denizens had done it. Although he didn't fuss much, he kept a wary eye on her the whole time.

When he was released back into the Zoo, Queenie rushed over to inspect Holiday's handiwork. Once satisfied that he was fine, the peahen resumed her task of trying to get him to fan his tail.

Holiday couldn't help smiling, her earlier frustration forgotten.

* * *

><p>About another month later, she glanced out the window and into the Petting Zoo, immediately picking out those two peacocks. Even after all this time, Queenie was still chasing that green peacock (Holiday really needed to think of a name for him), trying to see his tail.<p>

Holiday had to chuckle at the persistence even as she marveled over it. Perhaps the peahen knew something she didn't.

The green peacock ruffled his feathers, squawking at the peahen and looking as though he was going to leap into the branches again.

Queenie scratched the dirt and bobbed her head, giving her own squawks.

Holiday shook her head in amusement.

Then it happened.

The green peacock bobbed his head from side to side, almost as if he were shaking his head in exasperation. Then slowly, very slowly, his tail feathers rose from where they'd been continually brushing the ground and started to fan out.

Holiday marveled.

Dark greens, rich purples, deep blues…Every color of the twilight sky was caught up in that tail. No other peacock in the flock—perhaps in the world—had such magnificent tail feathers.

Queenie took a step back as though shocked.

The green peacock lowered his head, ashamed.

But then the peahen walked over and began to delicately preen each feather, startling the green peacock into looking up at her. She leaned her head forward to nuzzle his cheek before returning to preening him.

Holiday smiled as the green peacock straightened up, his head held high. Queenie finished grooming him and stood beside him, looking immensely pleased with herself.

Perhaps one day Holiday's own persistence would pay off, too.


End file.
